


Мне не нравится

by Evilfairy



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Drama, F/M, Poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 09:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5043823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilfairy/pseuds/Evilfairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>То, что мертвая ты,<br/>Мне не нравится.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мне не нравится

**Author's Note:**

> здесь почти нет рифмы  
> у меня в голове просто было это повторение и вгонять его в рамки рифм я не захотела  
> потому что я мудак  
> кое-что кое-где рифмуется  
> но это честно случайно

Мне не нравится, как ты улыбалась,   
Влекла за собой, призывно смеялась,  
Всегда растворялась меж людей, исчезала, как дым...  
Мне не нравится.  
  
Мне не нравится, как ты одевалась,  
Словно парень, забывая о статусе.  
Мне не нравится, как в доспех облачалась  
Ненастоящий, фигуру облегающий, ничего не скрывающий, бесполезный в бою.  
Мне не нравится.  
  
Мне не нравится, как вела себя,  
Словно ребенок, рвалась вперед,  
Словно не знаешь о смерти, словно смерти – нет.  
Мне не нравится.  
  
Мне не нравится идеология твоя, взгляды твои на мир,  
Твои товарищи, кровожадные и порядочные.  
Как и мои – ублюдки те еще, клоуны ярмарочные.  
Мне не нравится.  
  
Мне не нравятся волосы твои – рыжие.  
Не ведьма же, голубых кровей, кожа бледная.  
Ты принцесса моя – бесстыжая.   
Мне не нравится.  
  
Ничего в тебе мне не нравится.  
Ни походка, ни улыбка, ни смех твой завлекающий.  
Ничего в тебе мне не нравится, только вот одно – наплевать на все.  
  
То, что мертвая ты,  
Мне не нравится.


End file.
